


A Mother's Duty

by aewgliriel



Series: Even The Stars Burn [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewgliriel/pseuds/aewgliriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha Mackintosh has a few things to say to her son-in-law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Duty

Life on Sitara was an alien experience to Martha Mackintosh. She found the environment and living conditions almost too rustic after all her years living in London and Edinburgh. Her daughter's husband was from a more primitive time, so it was understandable that he and his people weren't as bothered, but it genuinely got to Martha sometimes.

Not that she blamed Khan. Her son-in-law was doing what he could to make life as comfortable in the small settlement as possible. It wasn't easy, with autumn's close rapidly approaching. They'd already had two light snowfalls since she and Graham had arrived on Sitara. None of the houses were adequately insulated against the coming winter, but they were doing what they could to ready for the cold.

And there was something different about her daughter. She couldn't really put a finger on what it was. She hadn't seen Anthea in months and months, and before, her only child had been a shell of herself, devastated by the loss of her lover and secret husband, John Harrison. Now, Anthea was vibrant, glowing with her second pregnancy the way she never had with the first.

It was obvious that Anthea adored her husband. Martha found the man intimidating and more than a little frightening. Knowing who he was and what he was capable of scared her, but she tried to keep it to herself. All she could hope was that Khan felt the same about Anthea, that he loved her as much as she deserved, after he'd abandoned her.

Alright, he hadn't actually abandoned her. Over the last few weeks, Anthea had caught her parents up on everything Admiral Marcus had done to Khan, and why Khan had done the things he'd done. How she'd hunted for him for months, working in secret to steal away Khan and his crew from Starfleet, her desperate flight from Earth in a last-ditch bid to save his people, just like he himself had done three hundred years before.

Moving through the admittedly very nice cabin that Khan had built for Anthea, Martha looked for her daughter. It was early afternoon, so Anthea was probably taking a nap. She did that a lot, resting up for the baby that would be here in a few months. She was halfway through now, and Martha worried about how her daughter was going to handle giving birth and raising a baby in this environment.

The door to Anthea and Khan's room was slightly ajar. Martha paused, able to see Anthea prone on the bed, with Khan sitting on the edge, leaning over her. The obvious love on her daughter's face lit the room.

Khan lifted a hand, trailed a knuckle over Anthea's cheek, then cupped her jaw and leaned down to kiss her tenderly. Martha could, in that moment, see the unguarded adoration Khan had for his wife, and something tight within her chest unfurled, letting her breathe easier.

He sat up a little, placed his hand on the swell of Anthea's belly, and said something low that Martha didn't catch. Whatever it was, it made her daughter smile wider than she'd ever seen.

Then he stood, and Martha quickly backed up, hurrying down the hall to the rustic kitchen. It was rustic in design, at least, but not in appliances, and the house was powered with solar panels across the roof.

As she busied herself fetching a cup of tea, she heard footfalls behind her. Then her son-in-law's deep voice spoke.

"If you're afraid for Anthea, I can assure you that I would rather cut off my own arm than hurt her."

Martha turned to study him. Tall, dark, handsome, she could see why he'd caught Anthea's eye. And not to mention the charisma. He drew people like moths to a flame.

"You did hurt her, though. You lied to her, and you left her alone with a baby."

"For which Anthea has both forgiven me and made me pay," he replied ruefully.

Martha noted he was dressed elegantly, but in a way that freed his movements. He moved not unlike a big cat: smooth, sinuous, dangerous.

"You needn't be frightened of me, Martha. I'm only a danger to our enemies. I know you fear me, but you shouldn't."

"It's a little difficult, knowing who you are, and the things you've done."

He shrugged. "All facts I can't change. But you are family, and you will always be protected."

"Just protect my daughter, that's all I ask."

Those aqua eyes went hard. "With my life, if necessary. I can promise you that."

Then Khan turned and exited the kitchen. Martha stood where she was 'til her tea was ice-cold, wondering.


End file.
